Run for our lives
by xfanfictionloverx
Summary: Rated M to some chapters. A disease infected Seattle and its up to the icarly gang to stop the madness and chaos. Can they stop it? or they will be stop? read and review pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, It's my first fanfic story. Hope you like it. :) Sorry fo the wrong grammars. I'm not good at english. So here goes. **_**Italics are thought of a person**_** :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**...**

It was 6 o'clock that night. "We need to dispose this. We can't risk our jobs if we got discovered. After all, it's just an experiment right?" The scientist said. no one answered. "Right?" He shouted and the other scientists jump and nodded. "No one will be infected by this disease unless you got bite from the experiment, but luckily it's dead." They dispose the experiment to the nearest river and let the experiment disappear. Little did they know that it starts moving when it stopped somewhere near Seattle.

Later at 11'o'clock that night.

"Run! We'll try to hold them off!" A soldier said while letting the others run for their lives and other soldiers trying to hold the creatures attacking them. One by one every soldier got biten and some got away escorting the other civils with no weapons to the nearest camp to rest and hide.

The movie is being watched by the icarly gang. Freddie Benson the tech producer of icarly is half scared half bored, Carly Shay star of icarly is really scared hiding behind the blankets between Freddie and Sam. and of course Sam Puckett, the co host, being Sam as she is, Sleeping on the couch with a popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm scared" Carly said shaking of fear. Freddie who has a long time crush on Carly didn't say a word and continue watching. When the movie is over, Carly immideatly turns off the dvd and sighed in relief. "Good thing it's over" She said while Freddie nodded and Sam just woke up. "Do you guys think it will happen in real life? That would be so scary." She stated.

"Maybe not, it's just a movie Carls relax." Freddie said. Sam not in the mood to argue just nodded and Carly relaxed and said "Well it's already 1 in the morning. you better go home Freddie. I'm tired"

"Okay, See you later Carly." Freddie nodded at Carly and look at Sam. "Demon" He muttered. "I heard that dork!" Sam said. So Freddie run off going home before he get spanked by Sam.

Carly and Sam stood up to go to Carly's room. "Do yo have yo be harsh on Freddie?" Carly asked.

"He irritates me" Sam said simply and Carly just look awkwardly at Sam and shrugged. Then they went to bed and sleep.

3 o'clock in the morning

2 cops walking on the Seattle sidewalk to buy some donuts. They heard a rustling sound at the alley. So they took out a gun and a flashlight to see what there. They spotted a guy full of blood walking towards them in slow pacing. The cops thought he got beaten up really bad so they help him so they can take him to the nearest hospital, but the guy suddenly screamed and bite one of the cop. so the other cop took out his gun but he is too late because he also got bitten by the guy. and one after another gets bitten and the infection of the disease started from 1 to many. more and more got bitten. News report had been cast immideatly. Everyone has been warned to stay inside their house and to remain hidden until it is safe again to go out. Except that the icarly gang don't know a thing about the incident until they woke up in the morning to watch the news. So they did what they have been told and remained inside.

Freddie got awakened by the knocking being made at their front door. "IMom?" Freddie said sleepily but the noise still not stopping. He look at the time and see that it's 9 in the morning. _Maybe Mom forgot to bring her keys_. Freddie thought so he stood and just in case it's not his mom, he took a baseball bat with him which he kept from her mom so he wont get scolded. He went to the front door and look at the peep hole and saw his mom. Freddie still half asleep didn't notice something weird about her mom and just opened the door. "Forgot your keys mom?" He asked as he opened the door. He was shocked too see that his mom is covered in blood and ready to attack Freddie. He stumbled back but gain courage to run back to his room and lock it. He opened his t.v. to see what happened to her mom and he saw the news about the disease that gets infected when you are biten. They don't know what it's called. So Freddie took his phone and saw that there are missed calls from Sam, Spencer, and Carly. He also read all the text saying where is he and that Seattle is in great danger. So Freddie accepted that his mom is one of them and took his baseball bat again to kill the creauture. She is not your mom Freddie. _She's dead and she is infected, but how do you kills these monsters? _He thought while crying. So he ent to the internet to see how and it's easy. AIM FOR ThE BRAIN.

He took his bat and carefully goes to the door. He opened it lightly and hid at the back of the door. Then his mom came in. As soon as his mom step inside. Freddie hit her mom on the head with full strenght and said "Sorry mom" with a sad face. He grab a bag and put some clothes and food to survive and took his phone. he notice that there is a voice mail from his mom that he didn't bother to hear and it said. "Freddie-bear, be careful. Get the two desert eagle in my closet. Use it to protect yourself. I won't be able to make it to you. I'm already surrounded. I love you Freddie. Bye" His mom said crying. Freddie cried again but still took the 2 guns in his mom's closet. and the 6 magazines for reload. then he went to the Shay's apartment. He knocked. No one answered. "Carls! Sam! Spencer! it's me freddie! Open up!" He shouted. Then he heard moaning getting louder and louder. "Guys! Hurry up!" Then he saw 3 zombies approaching. "Oh well, Here goes nothing" He took out one gun and aimed for the head, he shot the 3 zombies, but he heared there are more. but before the zombies get a chance to see Freddie the door from Carly's apartment opened by Spencer and he hastily goes inside and lock the door.

"Where did you get a gun Freddie?" Spencer asked while hugging Freddie worriedly. "You could've been killed!" Spencer exclaimed while Sam and Carly yelled Freddie and run to hug him worriedly.

"You have no idea" Freddie said while catching his breath and gave them all a hug.

...

**Well? Do you guys like it? anyway. Rate and review. :) Tell me what you guys want. Seddie or Creddie? Majority wins and that will be the couple of the story. Thanks for reading. Again, Rate and Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back. :) Thanks for the review. :D Here comes chapter two. hope you like it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

**...**

"You okay Freddo? Why risk yourself to go here?" Spencer asked.

"You three are all left to me. We have to find a way to get out of here" Freddie said.

"What? You want us to get killed out there?" Sam exclaimed asking.

"Like we have a choice Sam! Sooner or later we have to go out to get ammo and food to survive! We can't stay here forever!" Freddie agrued back and for the first time, Sam didn't say a thing ad run out of things to say to argue. It's not a game of arguing right now. It's a matter of life and death situation. "I already lost my mom! and I don't think I'll risk myself or the three of you to die in here or out there!" He exclaimed. Everyone was speechless. Don't know what to say, but soon Spencer agreed with Freddie.

"Freddie's right." Spencer said. "We don't have a choice. We have to find a new shelter food and guns to survive and get out of here." Then Sam and Carly nodded at Spencer.

"Spencer. Do you have a gun?" Freddie asked but Spencer shrugged meaning no. Freddie sighed and lend Spencer his gun and the other gun to Sam. Sam became confused. _Why is Freddie giving me his gun? What about him? Not that I care._ Sam thought

"You know how to use a gun right?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. "Good. you keep that. Here's extra ammo," He handed 3 magazines each to Spencer and Sam. "But don't fire unless you really need to. We have to save ammo if were going out." He explained. They nodded. "For Carly, stay between Sam and Spencer. Since we don't have a gun for you and you don't how to right?" Carly nodded and then became curious.

"Wait, How about you?" Carly asked. Freddie stood up and went to the kitchen. Carly watching curiously at Freddie. Then Freddie went back with 2 knives with him. "Ahh. I thought so" Carly said.

"Go get a few clothes and something to eat and drink. We need to get out while there is still light outside. We have to find somewhere to hide before it gets dark." Freddie commanded. and everyone went to their rooms to get what they need and to the kitchen to get food. Well Sam went to the kitchen since food is all she ever thinks about. As soon as their done they all meet at the living room. "Okay. Everyone ready?" Freddie asked. They all nodded. They silently walk t the front door but then.

"Wait" The looks at Sam. "How do we kill them Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Easy" Saying while making his way to the front door. "Aim for the HEAD" and Freddie peaked through the peep hole and silently unlock and open the door. "Don't fire unless you needed to. It will only attract more of these... these.. whatever they are called." Freddie said. "Stay here and I'll signal you when the goes is clear" He commanded and went outside holding a knife. He look at the corner and saw 2 monsters back turned at him. He approaches silently at them as he can be. Then when he is close, he stabbed one in the head and the other looks and began walking to him but when it's closed, he also stabbed it in the head. He didn't notice one behind him because it came from the other side. He was so close getting bitten from behind when Freddie heard a gunshot. He was frightened and look behind him and saw that Sam is pointing a gun at him. "Are you out of your mind?" He exclaimed.

"Hey! if it wasn't for me you could be bitten by now!" Sam argued. So Freddie leaned down and saw that there was indeed a bullet from the head of the monster. He sighed in relief. He approaches and hugs Sam

"Sorry Sam. Just ot nervous." Freddie apologized

"Better be dork" Sam said but hugs Freddie back._ Good thing your safe Freddie. I don't know what I'd without- Wait, What are you thinking? He's just your best friend and concerned that's all._ Sam and Carly thought at the same time. Then they went to the stairs because it's good to walk down to make sure you won't get swarmed by them when the elevator opens. Freddie going first because he has a knife and to save ammo for more emergency. Behind him is Sam then Carly and last is Spencer. So they can protect Carly who is unarmed. When they're in the lobby no signs of anyone here except pure silence._ Hmm Where's lewbert? Became one of them maybe. _Freddie thought and chuckled silently. So they went to the back door to go the parking area to get Spencer's car. but..

"Damn, I forgot my keys" Spencer said. The icarly gang groaned irritably.

"Then we're walking" Freddie said walking to the parking exit. He was about to go out when he saw a lot of these creatures walking and killing outside. So he went back. "or not" He chuckled nervously and went back to the others.

"No worries' I can start the car without keys." Walking to the car. He pushed Freddie aside. "Move dork" and she does what she's good at. not only can she open lock apartment doors but also lock car doors.

"Stupid demon" He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" She exclaimed and Freddie stops. She successfully open the door and open something under the wheel with lots of wires. "Connect these 2 wires andddd" BRROOOMMM! "All done" She smiled to herself.

"Then let's go" Carly said rushing inside the car. 2 girls in the back, Spencer driving and Freddie in the passenger seat. The two girls took a rest for a while and the 2 boys is talking about something that should be never been discussed children. Only for adult if you know what I mean. Spencer trying to avoid lots of these creatures is failing miserably. While driving towards exit of Seattle. They heard a familiar voice to them and already know who it is. He is at the 2nd floor of his house terrace

"GIIIIBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY! ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Gibby shouted while firing 2 machine guns. It's heavy but it's Gibby anything can happen with Gibby. Firing with he's all might but failing miserably. He is not aiming for the head. That's why no matter how many shots he fires. it's no use. They will just keep going and going after him. "Don't kill me! I'm just a Gibby! arggHhhhh!" Still shouting at the top of his lungs.

"We have to help him" Freddie said.

"Yeah, Let's go" Spencer steps on the gas to gain speed.

"What are we gonna do? There's to many of them" Carly said.

Sam saw the backyard with only a few of them. "The backyard Spencer. There's only a few. GO!" Sam commanded. Spencer went to a full stop and they all went out and rush to the back door. Sam and Spencer firing while running Freddie stabbing one by one of them in the head and behind him is Carly following. _Freddie's so brave trying to kill all these... these... wha? never mind. What are you saying. He's our best friend. He won't love you again. or maybe there's a chance? There no time to think of these thing! arghh!_ Carly thought and scolded herself. They reach the back door and Freddie kick it open. They run all the way to the second floor to Gibby still firing with his all might while shouting.

"Gibby stop!" Freddie said holding Gibby and making him stop.

Gibby stopped. "Why won't they die?" Gibby asked.

"Easy, Aim for the head" Freddie said while getting the gun from Spencer and demonstrated firing one zombie in the head and it didn't awake again.

"ow, so that's why." He took his 2 machine guns again and about to start firing again when.

"Stop!" The four exclaimed. Then Gibby look at them and stop.

"Don't waste your time here. we have to get out. Where's Guppy?" Spencer asked. Gibby's face fell miserably.

"Guppy... is gone." Gibby cried. the four hug Gibby.

"I'm sorry for your loss Gibs, If it makes you better, I lost my mom too. but you have to fight for them. Okay?" Freddie said and Gibby just nodded still crying.

"I hate to interrupt the drama guys but we got company." Carly stated and everyone saw that the creatures are slowly approaching to them. Gibby took his 2 machine guns and said

"I got this. We better go. GIIIBBBBYYYY!" Then he starts firing with his all might again. The others took the guns and ammo Gibby is keeping and started to move then Gibby said to take some food and few clothes for him. The reason Gibby has many guns and ammo is because his dad owns a gun shop. Slowly making there way to the car while killing some of the monsters. They successfully made it and sped away.

"Whew, That was close." Gibby said tired. "What do you call those things?" He asked.

"The undead" Carly said "Zombies" Freddie said "Monsters" Sam said "Creatures" Spencer said. at the same time while catching their breath, so Gibby got confused and just said.

"AWESOME!" and off they go.

**...**

**Here is chapter two. :) What do you guys think? Bad? good? anyway R&R :) Sorry guys, I don't make the story pairing. it's what the readers decides and majority wins. no hard feelings if you don't get what you expect okay? Still have a few chapters before I get on with the couples alright? R&R guys. :D **

**Thanks for the reviews. More chapters to come. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm back. Here's chapter 3. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**...**

Spencer was still driving while the rest of the gang are resting. Still they don't know how to get away. Something telling Spencer to stop this madness. Because after all. This is the place they grew and all their friends. Maybe some of their friends is still alive. Maybe a little look for other survivors will help them maintain their city. So Spencer turns his vehicle and look for a safe place while Freddie woke up when Spencer turned.

"Spencer, What are you doing? The exit to the city is that way. No turning this way" Freddie lectured. Spencer ignores Freddie. "What gives Spence?" He asked.

Sighing "We're saving this city" Spencer simply said. Freddie's eyes grew like saucers.

"Are you insane?" Freddie shouted but not enough to wake up the 3 at the back. "We can't defeat all of that zombies out there." He stated

"I know, but if we look for any other survivors like Gibby. We can defeat this chaos. and you see this is-" but Freddie cut him off.

"No. What you do turn back and let get the hell out of here." Freddie stated.

"No, I'm not going out here" Freddie was about to speak again "and don't cut me off and let me finish" Spencer said. So Freddie listened. "This is our home. This is where we grew. I won't abandon this place with the family and friends we lost. And plus, We have to find a cure and who's responsible for this chaos. So don't tell me to turn around again and get the hell out of here." Spencer explained. Freddie just looks at Spencer with teary eyes and after what it seems like forever.

Freddie smiled "Okay" Was only Freddie said. and then. "Where to?" Freddie asked.

"Groovy smoothie. I had a feeling that T-bo is still alive because he is keeping some shotguns with him." Spencer said. Freddie wonders why T-bo has shotguns, SPencer noticed his questionable face. "He said it's for his collections, Don't know why." So Freddie just nodded. "We're almost there. Wake the three up and get ready." So Freddie wakes the 3 up and told them to get ready.

"Where are we going?"Carly asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Groovy smoothie" Freddie said.

"Why are we getting smoothie in the middle of this situation?" Sam asked exitedly while being nervous.

"To save T-bo" Freddie said simply.

"WHAT!" The three exclaimed. So Freddie explained to them why they turned back and didn't get out of this city. When Freddie is done just in time they got to groovy smoothie. Just in time hearing one of T-bo's shotgun. He must be in trouble. So Gibby gave Freddie two pistols so that Freddie won't take the risk to go near a zombie. and gave Carly mp5 even though she doesn't know how to use one. It's for safety though.

"That just proves that T-bo's alive. Get ready. we're going in. Gibby at the top of the car now" Spencer commanded. Gibby nodded and went to the top of the car with two machine gun. "Freddie, Sam go to the door and find T-bo. We'll stop a few zombies here to lessen the problem inside. We can't be trap there. and Carly, you and I are going to back up Gibby okay?" Spencer commanded again.

"I can't" Carly said frightened.

"Carly just relax. I'm here for you okay? Trust me. nothing will hapen to you." Spencer said. Then Carly nodded. "Okay guys GO!" SO they swiftly open the door. Gibby started firing while Spencer and Carly next to each other back to back started firing also. Sam and Freddie run to the door while firing zombies in front of them. Open the door and see that everything is under control all zombies down.

"T-bo!" Sam and Freddie shouted. **(a/n: T-bo is not living with the Benon's yet in this story because I kinda forgot. LOL :D) **They we're searching for T-bo inside while being alert in case they're gonna be attacked. T-bo on the other hand notice the familiar voices but also being alerted in case it's some kind of a trap. That's what he thinks.

"FREDDIE? SAM? I'm up here!" He shouted. So Sam and Freddie went to the top carefully. They search for T-bo. T-bo shouted and was about to fire when he notice that it's really them. Sam and Freddie almost shoot T-bo but also seize fire when they notice T-bo. "T-bo!" They shouted while running to him and formed a group hug.

"Only you two?" T-bo asked.

"No, The others are also here trying to to lessen the problem outside. Come on. Let's get them in here." Freddie said. So they run down straight to the door and also fires at will. "Guys! Come on! Get inside!" Freddie shouted. Everyone runs inside and T-bo locks the 2 door. T-bo then hugs Carly- Spencer and Gibby. Then T-bo went to Spencer and the iCarly gang went to the kitchen to make themselves a smoothie a little break.

"Glad you're okay T-bo." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Thanks to my collections." T-bo said being proud of himself. "Don't ask why." He stated so everyone just ignores it. "So, Why did yo all come here? I mean not that don't want to, I'm just confused." T-bo wonders.

"I kinda realize I can't abandon my own city, So I decided to stop this chaos and they agreed so I remembered that you have collections of that" Spencer points to T-bo's shotgun "and see if you're still here and you are. Looking for survivors and trying to find who started this " Spencer explained while smiling

"Ah, that makes sense, Don't worry, I'll help gain the city back. I know a place we can go in case they manage to get inside" T-bo said.

"Thanks T" Spencer thanked him and notice what the gang are doing. "Hey make us one too okay?" Spencer said.

"Okay." They all yelled and went back to making smoothies. After making a smoothie they handed T-bo and Spencer theirs and they sat at the table in the middle and talk to each other on what's there plan to go to where T-bo knows to hide for safety in case the zombies gets inside. They're still chatting and drinking their smoothie when they heard a noise coming from the top. Everyone looks at the stairs.

"What was that?" Carly asked nervously.

"I'll take a look" Freddie said. He pick up his pistol and carefully goes to the stairs taking each step carefully. _Wow. Freddie's so brave even in a situation like this. Wish he was my boyfriend. Wait, what? what are you thinking. He only likes you as a friend nothing more so stop wasting you're time. Sam and Carly thought at the same time. _So Freddie had reach the top but still being careful. He looks at the window and saw something or someone moving there. So he carefully step closer to the two moving figure. He points his gun at the figures and stops when he heard it talks.

"Don't shoot Freddie" The figure said, Freddie didn't shoot but still aiming his gun wondering who are they. The figure and the other figure stood up and looked at Freddie.

"Wendy? Shelby?" Freddie put his gun back t his waist and went to them to give them a hug. "How'd you guys get here?" Freddie asked releasing the hug.

"We're kinda seeing each other for a long time now and no, not the dating one. I mean, practicing parkour and stuff so we manage to get inside using the 2nd floor window." Wendy said.

"Oh, I thought the dating one, I was gonna shout though. Anyway. Let's go down. Carly and the others will be happy to see you two, and also will be shocked." Freddie said. They just laugh and went down. Same same. They see each other hug each other and ask them if there okay and they will say yes and life goes on. Not a happy life, A scary one. They all seated at the table after they made a smoothie for the two new survivors and explains to them what they will do. They cooperated and said that they will help save these city. They are all set for the plan but the problem is they forgot to discuss the vehicle they're going to use because obviously, They can't fit at Spencer's car. 5 people can only fit inside. Forgot the subject, Some of them took a rest while Sam and Freddie stayed up to guard the others even though they're tired. They went to the kitchen again to make two smoothies for them to keep them company and awake, after they went back to their usual table and sat there drinking smoothies.

"Not tired yet Puckett?" Freddie asked

"Who asked you Benson!" Sam exclaimed

"Geez, just asking Sam, I notice you're already tired." Freddie defended

"What do you care?" Sam asked annoyingly

"I'm just concern that's all. You take a rest now Sam, I'll handle the guarding." Freddie said.

"I'm scared okay! You happy? Sam Puckett is scared!" Sam said while shaking. Freddie was shocked to hear it from Sam,_ Sam scared? It can't be._ Freddie thought. So he took Sam by his arms around her shoulders and hugs her tight.

"I'm scared too, but I'm fighting for you, for all of you, I won't let anyone harm all of you okay? I won't lose another family in my life... Especially... You" Freddie said staring Sam right into her eyes. They just can't stop what's happening. They're leaning for a kiss and they can't stop it. _I'm gonna kiss Freddie again, I'm gonna kiss Freddie again _Sam thought. When there lips is only an inch away. Carly snored. The two stop and look away from each other blushing wildly. So they just pretended nothing happened. _Way to ruin the moments Carls._ Sam and Freddie thought at the same time. They didn't know that Carly really saw the whole thing and pretended to snore loudly so they will be interrupt. Carly was jealous of course. So Sam goes beside Carly and lied down beside her. She was about to fell asleep when she heard a glass broke and a gun begins to fire. They all got awakened and see that Freddie needs help. So they all get their weapons and started shooting.

**...**

**Is this the end for them? or will they find a way to get out the groovy smoothie without losing someone? See you next time in the next chapter. That's chapter 3. well. R&R. Since almost all of the viewers voted Seddie and most of the story here are Seddie. Seddie it is. Sorry fo the Creddie fans. To make it all up to you. I'll make a creddie story also. Okay? well. Review everyone. :D Have a nice day. :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLSSS. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry for the long update. just came home from vacation with my girl and her family. :) So much fun. Only a few review? :( that's okay. I'm making this story for fun not for the reviews. but still, review guys. :D Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hey I own iCarly. In my dreams. :D**

**...**

The iCarly gang got into position behind the cashier of T-bo's shop to gain defense to the swarm of zombies attacking. One by one zombie falling down the floor being lifeless again, While the others are halfway to the top of the stairs. More and more zombies approaching them but more on attacking towards the stairs. And what's weird to them is the zombies isn't walking helpless, It's walkng normal and seems to be going faster.

"Guys. A liitle help?" Spencer said. While Shelby and Wendy becoming helpless just stayed hanging at the ceiling._ How did they get there?_ Spencer thought consfused. _Nice parkour style._ Freddie thought Spencer ignores how and focusing on killing zombies. Spencer's foot almost got bitten but T-bo killed before it even got a chance to.

"Freddie! You know how to drive?" T-bo asked. Freddie nodded. T-bo throws the key to Freddie. "Go to the back. Get my car. We can all fit there. Hurry!" He shouted. Freddie nodded and went at the back hop in the front seat and starts the engine. It's a pick up car. He drives at the front of the shop and impact himself to the wall with the zombies. "Get in!" Freddie shouted. Everyone runs to the car. They got in. Girls inside and boys at the back, of course Freddie driving. He is considered as one of the boys. When everyone is ready. Freddie drives full speed ahead, still avoiding or crashing to some zombies. "Where to?" He asked.

"Go to Ridgeway. Maybe we can find someone there alive and not eating us ALIVE!" Sam said. Freddie nodded and turned to the next corner to proceed going to Ridgeway. Everyone took a rest except for the boys at the back busy being alert in case some zombies gets to climb to their car but noticing the zombies. looks like thy don't know how to climb yet. just like a baby maturing every year. On the way to Ridgeway. Freddie is thinkng who in this world would do such a thing to kill innocent people and he is decided to know who is he/she to teach him/her a thing or two. When they reach Ridgeway, they see no one outside. Freddie pulled over to the nearest entrance. "Guys. We're here." Freddie said waking the girls up. The boys at the back descended. "Let's go" he said. They all went to the front door. Freddie pushed the door open but realized that it's lock. "It's lock" Freddie stated "Sam" He said simply.

"On it" Sam said simply. She went to the door and kneel'd to the level of the keyhole and started picking the lock. "There you go." She said. She opened the doors fully and saw a few zombies. They killed them instantly. They walked up to the hallway to see that they're two ways and had no idea where to start.

"Okay, Let's split up." Freddie said.

"Why?" Spencer and T-bo asked simultaneously

"So we can search the place faster. We are too many in one group. Some of us will get bitten if that happens" Freddie said. So everyone nodded. "Okay, Me, Sam, Carly and Spencer will go these way," Points to the left. "And the rest go that way." points to the other side. Everyone nodded. Then they went on their separate ways.

They went on their separate ways. Opening every door they've seen and opened it. and again and again they will only encounter zombies. no survivors can be found. So they just gave up and as they try to get back to where they separate. Until they heard a gunshot somewhere from the 1st floor. They all run to the sound of the fire and notice that all of them haven't check the principal's office. Afraid that they will get a detention for going forgot that no rules will be taken because of the situation. So they open the door slowly and take caution in case the person inside fires at them for thinking they were a zombie. So everyone hide beside the door and Spencer fully opened the door and hid beside the door also. Obviously the person inside pulls the trigger pointing at the door.

"Don't shoot! We're humans!" Yelled Spencer

"Spencer?" A familiar voice to the icarly gang was heard and they notice it instantly.

"Principal Franklin" Carly, Freddie and Gibby yelled simultaneously "Ted" Of course the one and only Sam said it. Then they all went inside too the table is facing the door for safety. They all stop in their tracks when they notice that P. Franklin is pointing the gun at them.

"Don't move." commanded. They all just stared at him frightened.

"Ted, It's us." Sam stated. Instead of Ted believing them he pulled the trigger. Everyone duck, but nobody got hurt, Instead, A zombie behind them was shot.

"Sorry guys. I panicked. So I did what i have to do, but not to you guys." Ted said. Everyone stand up. "Close the door." So Shelby closed the door. "Okay. What's the reason you're guys in here?" He asked "And how did you get in?" He asked curiously. Everyone looks and pointed at Sam. "Ah, okay. but that doesn't answer my other question." He said. So they explained everything to Ted starting from the beginning of how they want revenge and save their home to finding survivors everywhere in the city. Ted listening to them agreed to help out. You know what they say. The more the merrier. So night falls and they stayed at the principal office for the night. Everyone made their own bed to stay comfortable.

The sun rose when Spencer wakes up. Rubs his eyes slightly and yawned. He looks at the others to see if they're awake but only heard snoring and deep breaths. "hmm. guess i'm the first wan who's awake. but I think I have a bad feeling that someone's gone" He whispered to himself. He felt someone is missing so he double checked everyone and his eyes widen when he notice Freddie's gone. So he silently wakes the boys and told Gibby to stay on guard with the girls. They don't want the girls to get worried. "and when they ask where we are. just tell we had to pee. Okay?" Spencer said and Gibby nodded. They pick up their weapons and brought an extra one in case of ammo problem. when they are pack. Spencer said "P. Franklin, T-bo. Let's go." The two nodded and went out the room. As soon as they got out. Zombies are crowding the hallway. but too close too them to get bitten. So they raise their gun and aim at the zombies. "Ready?" Spencer asked.

"I thought you would never asked." T-bo smirks and pulls the trigger. The two joined also. That woke up the girls and Gibby runs outside to help.

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"I think they got in." Sam answered. Carly got frightened and Sam pulls her into a hug. "Hey, hey, we can do this cupcake. I know you can. Alright?" Sam comforts Carly. She nodded and Sam helps Carly to her feet and pick up their weapons. Wendy and Shelby only got pistols because they can run and jump to a higher level where no zombies can reach them as fast as they can. They all went out too see dead bodies walking. but got even more shocked when they saw how they are jogging towards them. Day by day they keep on gaining speed. So the girls also started killing zombies. They keep looking at each other when one of the girls notice something.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked. The other girls took notice of this also and began to wonder where the hell is he. The boys just ignored them. "HEY! I said where's Freddie?" Spencer just sighed still shooting.

"We don't really know. So we were about to find him when we notice that we have guest arrived to have a lovely lunch. Except, WE ARE THE LUNCH!" Spencer said sarcastically. "So here is the plan." Spencer said. Everyone's waiting for the suggestion plan.

"What is the plan?" Everyone asked.

"KEEP FIRING!" Spencer exclaimed. and suddenly remembered about the two girls during at the groovy smoothie. "Wendy, Shelby." The two looks at Spencer. "Can you two distract them? Go at the top of the lockers and try to distract them. Also try to find Freddie. We'll make a way to catch up." The two nodded and run at to the lockers, steps on the wall and jump at the top of the locker. So all the zombies focus are to them. They keep jumping every lockers and swinging themselves to the ceiling lights if they can't reach it. They successfully escaped the zombie riot and search at the second floor reaching the top finding nothing. So they run back where the others is. Halfway down. they they heard a loud gun towards them. So they went to the noise for backup only too see the others are running to them firing the zombies behind them.

"Keep running!" Spencer yelled. "Too many of them!" So they all run still firing until they reach the first door they've seen. So they went in and closed the door barging it.

"Find a way to get down. hurry." T-bo said. Helping barging the door including themselves.

So the girls look.

"There's nothing here" A panic Sam said.

"Nothing here also!" A frightened Carly said

"No way out" A brave Shelby said.

"What are we gonna do?" Wendy asked.

"i think this is it for us." Spencer said exhausted. So are the other is exhausted. "If Freddie is alive maybe he can find a way to help us." Spencer said.

"Well he's not okay! He's dead!" Sam exclaimed to them.

"You don't know that!" Carly said.

"That's right Sam. Maybe you can believe on Freddie to this? Maybe he's out there trying to find a way to save us" Ted said.

"No! he is gone! With that many zombies out there! He can no longer live! He's a WIMP!" Sam insulted Freddie the harsh way. A pair of hand flew to her face. Shelby slaps her really hard that Sam's head might come off. Everyone gasped and was shocked Shelby would do that. Well not because she slaps Sam because after she is an MMA fighter. They're shocked that Shelby would hurt her friend.

"Stop talking to Freddie like that! Nobody deserves that kind of attitude! Can't you just try to count on Freddie? He is the one, if I'm not mistaken, who's one of the boys who is protecting each and everyone of us here! So don't even dare say another word at Freddie!" Shelby yelled at Sam angrily. Sam didn't say a word, or fights back, because even for her. Shelby can whip her ass in just a single move. They all just stayed silent went the door had been destroyed. So they went as far as they could, but the zombies are destroying everything that's barging the door.

"I guess this is it?" Carly asked nervously.

"I think so" Spencer said. And the just waited for their doom.

**...**

**It's that the end of them? Is Freddie still alive? or will he get them out of danger? Where did Freddie go? and Why he didn't say a word to any of them? Will Sam and Shelby gonna be okay? Stay tuned for the next chapter. :) Did you guys like it? or love it? :)) Sorry it took long. I had a long vacation. Sorry for the long update. and by the way. The mastermind of the zombies experiment. You guys know him. Try to guess. :D but you will know that in the end. LOL. Review guys. Please. :D Thanks. :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating for a year. I forgot my yahoo password as well my password of this account, but i recovered it now and i'm continuing this story. i'm really sorry for my readers. Forgive me. I'll update today or tomorrow for the new chapter. i promise. SO please stay tuned to this story. im really sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, This is Chapter 5. Still don't know what to say to my readers. Lol. Well sorry again and enjoy chapter 5.**

…

**(Before Spencer and the others notice that Freddie is missing)**

Freddie woke up at 5:12 in the morning to go to the bathroom, but he's still half asleep, he didn't bother to bring any weapon with him. So he walks down to the bathroom and do his thing, after he is done, he realized that he is not safe to go out unarmed. So he went to the janitor near the bathroom to get a mop. Why a mop you ask, he step on the edge of the stick to make it look like a spear. When he is done he notice a rope ladder in there also. SO he took it thinking it would come in handy and wrap it around his body.

At the exact moment he was gone and on his way back to the office, he notice a group of people near the office so he thought that everyone else is also, "Hey guys, you're all awake already" Freddie said, but when he saw that the door is closed and they're all groaning, it's not his friends, it's a swarm of zombies trying to break the door. "Heyy! OVER HERE! Come and get me!" He yelled at them to put their attention to him and save his friends.

So they looked at Freddie and goes toward him when they see him. "Oh shhhhhh**tt" He didn't have time to wake them up because he notice that they're jogging towards him, so he ran to go to the stairs and notice the door is broken already. Now a swarm of them is approaching hi, as he ran upstairs, a few of them is on approaching from the second floor but falls down. Freddie took this advantage to not use the spear he made. _"You know what they say, no running or should I say jogging on the stairs or you might fall DOWN" _Freddie thought and chuckled, but he forgot about the ones behind him so he took a run from it to go upstairs. When he look down, The 1st floor is full of zombies now, so he thought what to do to his friends, they armed so his thinking that they are okay as he made his way to another stairs when he heard a gunshot, he now know that they are awake and Freddie took this chance to wait at the stairs for a while, He then saw them running in one of the classroom and a lot of them trying to break the door. He stood up and run again to another stairs the leads to the rooftop, He heard the door crash so he ran as fast as he can and when he reach the top. He hurriedly tied the rope ladder and lower it to let the guys see. The ladder is a little bit short to reach the bottom, but good enough to jump down. He climbs down and knock on the glass window to notify them to get out and climb down to. "Guys come on!" Freddie yelled as Spencer opens the window.

"Freddie! Get the car!" Spencer gives the keys and two pistols so he can run to T-bo's car, So he hurriedly went down and shoot those who is in front of him, as he made to the car, he shakily tries to unlock the door but no luck is coming at him right now, just them who wants to eat him. As they approaching Freddie and they are almost at him, He successfully unlocks the door, went inside and starts the engine, He steps on the gas hard enough to knock down every who gets in his way. As he made to his friends, some of them are down already. But Wendy, Ted and Shelby is still up there.

" ! Let's go!" Wendy yelled. "You go first!" She added, but Ted won't move anymore.

"Sorry girls, I'm already bitten so two go on ahead, I'll cover you two, Tell them thanks for trying to save me." He smiled at them. They didn't have time to talk as they are almost at the two girls. "GOOOO!" Ted yelled as he is being eaten. So the two jump at the roof of the van instead of using the ladder because they don't have time anymore, When they are at the top of the van, Freddie steps on the gas and made a run for it, They didn't notice that Ted is not yet there yet because they can only see the two girls at the window. As they are driving they stop to where it's safe to let the two girls inside and steps on the gas again. Wendy is crying at the back and Shelby trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, we didn't have a choice" Shelby whispered, but Sam beside them heard. "Who don't have a choice?" Sam wondered. But the two ignored her. "Okkaayyy, Hey Ted, do you kn-" Sam stopped when he saw that Ted is not with them. "Where's Ted?!" Sam yelled. So Freddie steps on the brakes and looks behind that there is in fact no Ted with them.

"He—Is now—one of them" Wendy forced to say it.

"What!" They all yelled.

"He got bitten already before we had the chance to escape, that's why jumped" Shelby said. "and he said thanks for trying to save him and smile at us before he goes" She added. They all just sat there in pure silence while Freddie's face hardened and slams on the wheel.

"SH*T! If only I would have come sooner!" Freddie blames himself for Ted's death.

"It's not your fault Freddie." Spencer said, but Freddie won't listen to them so Spencer said that he will drive and switch with Freddie and move again.

"Where to now?" Spencer asked.

"I'm hungry" Sam said. They all agreed, So Spencer drove to a convenient store where there are less zombies and more food for the gang. As Spencer pull over, he commanded every one of them to their position. "Okay, Me, Gibby, Carly and Sam are going to get food inside while the rest of you stay here and guard the door, okay? They all nodded and went to their position. Freddie saw something, "Guys, I'll be back just a sec okay? Can you come with Wendy?" Freddie said. They all nodded because they understand that Freddie still blames himself for what happen to Ted and Wendy agreed. So they walk a few houses away and Freddie stopped Wendy.

"What are-" but Freddie cover her mouth and says 'SHHHHH" She nodded and removes the hand. Freddie picks up a rock. "What are you doing?" Wendy whispered. "Watch this." Freddie as he was looking at one of them. He throws a rock at the zombie and it didn't even budge. "See? They didn't feel it, so meaning the only thing to kill them is the brain. They don't feel any hurt to their bodies." Wendy nodded. "So what's the point with that?" Wendy asked confuse. Freddie picks up another rock to throw at the wall near the zombies, when the rock hits the wall, the zombie approaches the wall. "and, they are also blind, they react to the sound around them" Freddie said. So Wendy nodded and smiled that they can be safe if they're quiet. "Is that the reason you want to walk?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, and not only that" Wendy waited for another answer but Freddie only points at something, It's a shop that has a trailer van. "It can come in handy" As they approach the trailer, they forgot they need the key so they went inside the shop to find the keys In the office. They took all the keys and was about to go back when they heard a phone ringing from Freddie's pocket. The zombies looked at them and started to approach. "GO now, Try all of these keys to see what fits there and answer these." Freddie gave the cell and keys to Wendy and she took off while Freddie tries to distract them. Wendy answered the phone, "Who's this?" Wendy asked.

"Where are you and Freddie?" Spencer asked while fighting the zombies.

"Just wait a little bit over there, On our way back." Then Wendy hangs up. She made it to the trailer van and tries one key after another, and the 4th key she uses works so he signaled Freddie to go now. Freddie went inside and locks the door, then he drove to where the others are. As they made it there, Wendy opens the door and signals them to go. So they all made it inside successfully and some of them took a rest while some of them helps preparing the food which they can cook now because all the appliances they need are in the van. Spencer sitting beside him to talk to him,

"Nice ride" Spencer said. "Thanks" Freddie thanked Spencer. And they talked for almost an hour before the food is ready and Freddie parked it to the parking lot of the mall where they notice that no zombie inside because it's lock. As usual, Sam successfully open the parking lot door. And they took their rest inside the mall full of everything.

…

**That's chapter 5 guys, so I hope you like it. Rate & review and I'll be back after 2 or 3 days to post chapter 6. :) Do you guys want another couple instead of seddie? Suggest by reviewing what you want and I'll see what pairing is the best for all of us other than Seddie. Stay tuned. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long update again, I got caught up in my studies. Here's Chapter 6 so I hope you all like it.**

…

**Chapter 6: Rest and evolve.**

Carly was the first one to wake up and the very first time they got to rest long enough not to be bothered by them. She stood up and stretched, They took their rest at the furniture section full of beds at the second floor. All of them took enough to take each bed per person. Carly decided to make breakfast for everyone so she wakes up all the girls (except Sam who doesn't want to be disturbed too early in the morning) and asks them to help her get foods and ingredients in the grocery store at the first floor. They didn't bother to disturb the boys because they all deserve a good sleep after everything they've done. They chatted about girly stuff while walking to the grocery and forgetting about what's happening in their city or world maybe.

"Hey guys, Let's check for make ups and clothes later" Carly suggested.

"Sure, I've been wearing this clothes for more than a day and I don't like the feeling" Shelby said and Wendy also agreed while getting what they needed for this morning. After they took what they all needed they were about to go upstairs when they heard something from employee's office, it's like someone is inside. So Shelby took a long pipe to use and gave it to Wendy because she can use her fist and feet for fighting while Carly holds the basket full of foods. So they slowly made their way to the the office and was about to open the door when someone opened it from inside.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed when they saw….

"HEY! DO YOU MIND?" Gibby said wearing a towel strapped around his waist.

"Gibby! What are you doing there?" Wendy asked while they calm down thinking it was one of them. "and why are you wearing only a towel?" Wendy added.

"I was looking for a shower and I found one here" Gibby said pointing to the door he just went out.

"Then why aren't you dress yet?" Carly wondered.

"Forgot to get a new one" Gibby answered as he was walking away to go to the department store to get clothes. And the three girls went to the appliances to get an electrical stove and other appliances for cooking and luckily, there's still electricity after all what's happening. They took it and went to the furniture section; beside the bedroom is the kitchen and dining set. So they took out everything and started to make breakfast.

**(MEANWHILE)**

Outside of the Mall, a few of them are trying to get inside the mall but to no avail, they always fail, but there are some who found a way to make a way inside

**(Inside the mall)**

Spencer woke up a few minutes later when the girls started to make breakfast and he wake T-bo to and asks him to help fix the trailer van they borrowed(stole). they're going to use when things get messy inside. So they went to where they parked the van and started working. An hour later, The girls are finished making breakfast they started to pit the plates on the table. When they are done, Carly was about to yell to them that dinner's ready when Sam got up instantly and made her way to the table and started eating without waiting for everyone. So Carly just sighed and smiled and wake the others.

"Hey, Wendy?" Wendy looks at Carly. "Can you call T-bo and Spencer?" Carly asked. Wendy nodded and walks to where Spencer and T-bo are. On her way to them, she heard groaning behind but she ignores it and continue walking not knowing what's going to happen, As she keeps walking, the groan keeps getting louder and louder so she got really curious and look behind her. When she turns around, She screamed really loud that she can be heard in the whole mall. She was about to run when she realized that she can't move in fear of how close the zombie to her, She covers her eyes when she was about to get bit when she heard a gunshot. She removes her hands from her eyes and she saw that the gunshot was from Gibby who now wears clothes and not just a towel. Gibby made his way to Wendy and extends his hand to help her up.

"You okay?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, Thanks Gibs" Wendy said while the others also came running to them and asks Wendy if she's okay or is she hurt.

"Guys, I'm fine, Gibby saved me" Wendy said and everyone looks at GIbby.

"What? I can save someone when I want to." Gibby said annoyed. "I can be a Gibby but I can also be—ahh be- ahh"

"Serious" Freddie added before Gibby gets a headache

"Right! That's the word, you're good at this" Gibby complimented Freddie who just nodded.

"How did they got in?" T-bo wondered walking towards the dead body (literally dead) with Freddie

"They didn't" Freddie said, "yet" He added and they all look at Freddie.

"Yet?" T-bo asked and Freddie nodded, they were all confused at Freddie.

"They're evolving so we don't know what they can do now. They could be running right now instead of jogging, We'll never what they can do right now so we need to find a way to get out of here and find others who needed help. This one Is a guard so he's inside the mall when this started but I guess he got bitten before he even get to close and lock the doors." Freddie explained, An awkard silence suddenly began to all of them.

"Well anyway, She's safe and alright thanks to Gibby so let's all have some breakfast fast if they ever got in" Carly broke the silence and they all agreed and started to eat when they got back. They chatted while eating and they are lucky that they made a lot of food enough for everybody even if Sam tries to it all. When they are done, The girls remembered that there is a shower where they found Gibby and they wanted to take a shower really badly.

"Bring this with you" Spencer said handing a pistol to Sam who gladly accepts it. "Me and T-bo are going to the starfire in the 3rd floor to get more guns and Freddie and Gibby are going to the department store to get us all some clothes." Spencer added.

so they took a towel and some clothes that will fit to them to the department store because GIbby said that there's already a shampoo and soap inside. When they went inside the office they saw that the bathroom is large enough to fit for the four of them but separate showers. So they started take off their clothes and started to take a shower.

**(Spencer and T-bo at Starfire gunshop)**

They were admiring all of the guns inside

"Sooo, What are we getting?" Spencers asked.

"Don't know exactly" T-bo responded. They were busy admiring all of the guns that they don't know which to choose.

"Just get what you can and take it to the trailer and I'll get as many ammo I can get of what you pick" T-bo nodded and they went back and forth to the trailer to get as much guns and ammo they can, but because they're at the 3rd floor, they used the elevator to save more time.

**(Freddie and Gibby at the department store)**

"Dude, what size?" Gibby asked holding the girls' underwear.

"Just pick any size, they'll fit to all of them by their size" Freddie responded. So he took any of the underwear and proceeds to the girl's clothes and the boys clothes. After 30 minutes of getting a lot of clothes that they've brought to the trailer they heard a scream from one of the girls and a rapid gunshot afterwards. So they run to they ran towards the room but it's lock. So Freddie kicked the door and it opens. Behind them is Spencer and T-bo holding a rifle running towards the bathroom also.

**(The girls in the office bathroom)**

They were still taking a shower when they heard something under the floor.

"What's that?" Carly asked nervously. They all look at the floor moving. Sam took the gun and aimed at the floor. The tiles shattered and came out and a scream came out from Carly at the top of her lungs. Sam started to pull the trigger as soon as one of them tries got out but soon Sam ran out of ammo, just in time for Freddie to open the door. Freddie started to fire also at the hole the zombies made.

"Dude! We're naked!" Sam exclaimed.

"What do you want?! Get eaten or get out of here naked?!" Freddie responded. "Just get a towel! We're getting out of here" He added. Gibby saw that the towels were near him so he threw each of the girls their towels. "Spencer! Get the table and bring it over thi hole!" Freddie commanded, so Spencer and T-bo brought the table and put it over the hole upside down. "Go now!" Freddie yelled to the girls who were on the other side. So they ran outside and Freddie closes the door to make some time. "Where's Gibby?!" Freddie asked but no one heard him.

Gibby was left inside because he was busy killing that he didn't notice that the door is closed. He was moving backwards until he reached the door but the zombies will reach him if he stop firing even for just a second and he's got his hands full. He's using two Rambo gun with ammo of 100 each. Freddie opens the door and pulls Gibby by his collar and closes the door again. So they ran on their way to the trailer.

"What are you doing there?" Freddie scolded Gibby. The door got broke instantly behind them.

"I was shooting them" Giiby answered.

"We were already out!" Freddie yelled.

"Okay! I'm just a Gibby!" Gibby said. They were almost at the trailer and saw that T-bo and Spencer are outside.

"What took you guys so long?" Spencer asked.

"We left Gibby inside and the party is on the way" Freddie said just in time to see them approaching.

"a-I'm not sure how that's a party" T-bo said. Freddie opens the door but it's lock

"Why is this close?" Freddie asked.

"They're getting dress. Girls! Anytime now!" Spencer yelled and soon pulls the trigger alongside with the others.

"Sam let them in!" Carly yelled.

"No! Not while I'm undress" Sam said

"Sam! We're already in our underwear so let THEM IN!" Carly yelled louder.

"Okay!" Sam opens the door and Freddie ran to the driver's seat whil the three are still shooting. Freddie started the van. "Guys! Let's go!" Freddie yelled. As soon as the door closes and everyone is inside, He steps on the gas and breaks the steel door to get out and drove where they can take a rest again and to find new source of food because they didn't get a chance to collect.

…

**That's chapter 6. Sorry again for the long update. Hope you like it. Review please? I would really appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews from my readers, I hope to get more. Please? :D Be back next week.**


End file.
